The Dark Side of the Moon
by morrigan79
Summary: Do you think all love stories are fairy tales? Ask Ginevra Malfoy if hers is, and let her tell you what she's capable of doing for the ones she loves
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own HPand don't own Draco either... worst luck! **

* * *

**

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Ginevra Malfoy sat alone on a bench in the garden of Malfoy Manor, her home for many years. The setting sun made her hair look as red as blood as she stared into the horizon, but her gaze was quickly directed to a platinum blond toddler who was running as fast as he could and laughing happily, trying to avoid the House-Elf that was taking care of him: Corvus Malfoy, the latest Malfoy heir and Ginevra's son, her precious baby. For him, Ginevra would do anything: forsake her family, alienate herself from her friends and support Draco in his activities, even if she didn't agree with them. Corvus' safety and well being was the most important thing on Earth for her, and his arrival two years ago changed a lot of things in her life: the once proud Gryffindor princess was now the wife of the most powerful and ruthless Death Eater; the once innocent bride of Draco Malfoy was now a cold and powerful witch; the once sobbing girl, upset and angry at being taken away from her family, was now a woman that willingly set all of them aside without regrets.

Five years ago, the war raging in the wizarding world took a dramatic swing when Draco Malfoy changed his allegiance and decided to support the Dark Lord's cause, leaving the Order of the Phoenix without one of its most important and valuable members in the process. Draco's betrayal was a hard blow for the Order and a great achievement for the Dark Lord, who received him, his reluctant wife and his huge fortune with open arms. With the thousands of Galleons the Malfoy's' fortune brought back to the Dark Lord's cause, and with the brilliant and cunning mind of Draco himself, the Death Eaters became the most feared force in the wizarding world, crushing the leaderless Order of the Phoenix almost without effort, and leaving just a few rebels to deal with.

The Dark Lord now controlled a great part of the wizarding community through the Ministry of Magic, and there were few wizards or witches who dared to defy him or his regime. The purebloods were considered first class citizens and occupied the highest positions in wizarding society. Most of them were Death Eaters, the elite of Lord Voldemort's followers, and favored above everyone else. The half-bloods were second class citizens, with no privileges and few rights, but some pure-blood wizards and witches thought that the Dark Lord had been merciful in granting them even that much. Mudbloods had been reduced to the category of slaves. They had absolutely no rights, and even then some thought that the Lord had been gracious in sparing their lives. Ginevra knew, though, that it wasn't a matter of being gracious. Without the Mudbloods, the wizarding world couldn't go on and the Dark Lord let them live not because he wanted to be "gracious" but because he understood they were needed.

The resistance still operated, still planned and executed attacks and in general tried to oppose Voldemort's regime. Its leader, Harry Potter, was still active despite his incapability to perform advanced magic, something for which he had Draco Malfoy to thank. Draco had proven his loyalty to the Dark Lord by cursing The-Boy-Who-Lived, practically draining him of his magic altogether. It hadn't even been all that much effort on his part, either, so the leader of the resistance was left humiliated and completely incapable of dueling with another wizard. The resistance was no longer anything more than a simple nuisance.

The attacks they planned were few but effective. There you could appreciate the bright mind of Hermione Granger who, as expected, didn't desert her friend although he was now incapable of performing the simplest of spells. Along with Ronald Weasley, Hermione worked hard to keep the resistance up. The only pure-blood members of the resistance were Weasleys. The rest were Muggle-borns who had nothing to lose. As a result of the limited resitance, the attacks were not enough to destabilize the Dark Lord's regime.

Draco Malfoy was now one of the most powerful men in wizarding Britain. He held a position of the highest rank among the Death Eaters, and some said that the Dark Lord considered him a sort of heir. The truth was that Lord Voldemort knew that without Draco Malfoy's help, he wouldn't be where he was at the moment, so Draco received special treatment and privileges, which extended to his family: Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and of course his wife and his only heir, Corvus Malfoy, a child of two years old.

Being Draco's wife and the mother of his son definitely had a lot of privileges nowadays, Ginevra thought bitterly. Still, there had been a time when she loved Draco Malfoy for who he was, a time when both fought for the Order of the Phoenix and did what they considered was the right thing to do. They had gotten married during the war and promised to love each other forever. Ginevra had happily lived her own fairy tale, in which she was just Ginny and he was just Draco. And then…

And then Draco had decided to change sides and support the Dark Lord, dragging Ginny with him. In the process, he had turned her into what she was now: Ginevra Malfoy, a cold hearted witch, the wife of the most feared Death Eater, a younger version of Narcissa Malfoy.

And the worst part of it all was that Ginevra still loved him and understood him and his reason better than anyone. Despite the suffering, the disappointments and the bitter arguments between them, her feelings hadn't changed, although she let him think differently.

It was getting late, and the air was starting to grow colder. Corvus was not trying to run away playfully from the House-Elf anymore. As he walked towards Ginevra and extended his little arms, expecting to be lifted, an angelic smile upon his face, it was evident to her that he was tired. Ginevra sighed and picked him up, kissing him softly on the head. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the little boy who was so like Draco: the same platinum-colored hair, the same gray eyes. Sometimes she thought that if she hadn't been there during the whole pregnancy, she'd doubt that Corvus was hers.

"Daddy?" he half asked, half yawned.

Ginevra sighed, and with the small kid in her arms, started to walk towards the Manor, indicating to the House-Elf with just one glance that she was dismissed. Corvus always asked for his father. Despite all the changes Draco had been through, he was close to his only son and devoted much of his free time to him, so the boy was very attached to his father, and Ginevra never discouraged that affection.

"Daddy's working, honey, he'll be home soon," she said while stroking his fine hair.

"Daddy?"

"He'll come soon, sweetheart."

The look Corvus gave her mother was so alike to Draco's own when he was irritated, that all Ginevra could do was laugh at the indignation of her infant son. He was the only source of joy in her life nowadays, and he was the only one with whom she was not guarded.

"You're so much like your father," she said, still laughing as she entered the Manor.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Draco Malfoy was standing beside his wife, tall and proud as always. She hadn't noticed him there, but he didn't startle her anymore. She was used to his sudden appearances. The only thing that irritated her was that he had seen her laughing, a gesture she didn't allow herself in his presence anymore. So she composed herself quickly and looked him coolly right in the eye.

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. How can that be a bad thing when Corvus is an adorable child?" Said child, at hearing his father's voice, turned his body towards him, extending his arms and giggling loudly, in a silent demand to be picked up from his mother's arms. Draco obliged and took the child from Ginevra, putting him eye level with himself.

"Malfoys don't giggle, Corvus." His tone was light and playful and was rewarded with another round of giggles. Draco smiled and hugged his son with one hand and offered his other arm to his wife. Ginevra ignored him and resumed her walking. They were civil to each other when Corvus was present for his sake, but even that civility had its limits.

Draco sighed and couldn't resist shooting an exasperated look at Ginevra's back. She was always so cold with everybody except Corvus that sometimes Draco was certain that he had lost her forever.

"So, how was your day?" Her voice brought him back to his reality. "Oh forget it, I don't really want to know."

"Ginevra…" There was a clear warning in his voice. It seemed that the only thing they had been doing for the last five years was fighting. "Where's my mother?" he said instead of starting another argument.

"In her rooms, I suppose." Ginevra's tone could have frightened a lesser being, but Draco Malfoy was not a lesser being.

"Stop acting like that. In case you haven't noticed, your son is here and we have an agreement."

"I really don't want to do this right now. Goodnight, Draco _dear._" With a loud _pop_, she Disapparated into her own rooms, leaving a furious Draco Malfoy behind. She knew that he wouldn't let her go that easily, and that after putting the baby to sleep as he usually did, he was going to be banging at her door, demanding an explanation and maybe retribution. He'd changed so much in the last five years that she couldn't even recognize the man she'd married six years ago. The wedding day, she decided as she changed her clothes, was easier to recall…

"_I cannot tell you," the minister began warmly, "how truly proud I am to be the one to preside over this ceremony. For some of you it may seem that this is very sudden, but I, for one, have been looking forward to this day for a very, very long time. Today, we join together two souls destined to be as one. Fate has endeavored to keep them apart, but true love cannot be denied…"_

* * *

_Please feel free to tell me what you think!_

_Special thanks to my incredible beta, D. Hamadryad,_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_I cannot tell you," the minister began warmly, "how truly proud I am to be the one to preside over this ceremony. For some of you, it may seem that this is very sudden, but I, for one, have been looking forward to this day for a very, very long time. Today, we join together two souls destined to be as one. Fate has endeavored to keep them apart, but true love cannot be denied."_

Ginny's wedding day. It was without a doubt, the happiest day of her life: she was finally marrying the man she loved above everyone else, and she was sure that he felt the same way about her. Ginny looked at Draco with total adoration and was rewarded with a guarded look of devotion from her husband-to-be.

They'd proven to everyone that their love was real, and even Ginny's family didn't oppose their relationship anymore, or at least not as openly as they had when Ginny and Draco first began dating. Draco's family…well, Draco's mother, as Lucius was still in Azkaban, had been delighted at having her in the family. Despite her cold appearance, Narcissa Malfoy was a charming woman, totally devoted to her family and fiercely protective of Draco. She valued Ginny's love for her son.

The minister smiled and bowed to the couple standing in front of him. "Your vows, please."

"Ginevra Weasley," Draco's voice cut through the silence, steady and cold as always, "I stand here today, in front of all these people, to tell you that I love you more than life itself." He sounded composed and maybe a little uninterested, but Ginny knew better. She could see all the emotions reflected in his gray eyes. "I always thought that phrase was a silly cliché, but seeing you now, I know it's not. I would gladly give my life for you, and that used to be a scary thought for a man like me, but things have changed since I met you. You taught me the real meaning of love, and now I know I cannot live without you by my side. You're my strength." Ginny's eyes filled with tears. Draco took her hand and slid a ring onto her finger. It was made of white gold and held a small diamond in the middle. A flame in the shape of the letter _M _burned brightly within it. "You're mine now, Ginevra Weasley, mine forever from this day forward. You can be sure that I'm yours too." The last part was just a whisper, and Ginny wasn't sure if anyone besides her heard him.

Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling at the satisfied smirk that decorated Draco's face now that he knew for certain she was officially his and that no one could take her away from him, ever. It was her turn to say her vows.

"Draco, my whole life I was told that there was no Prince Charming who would come and rescue me. I didn't believe it. I knew that one day, I was going to meet someone who would love me so much it would hurt." Draco squeezed her hand and Ginny could see all the love he felt for her in his gray eyes, even if his face remained impassive. "And then I met you. It took me some time to know the real you, but knowing you as I do right now, I can say without a doubt that you're my Prince Charming, the one I've been waiting for my whole life. You're the man I love beyond reason." Ginny slid the ring on Draco's finger without losing eye contact. Although it was not as delicate as hers, it was still a captivating sight. The ring was mostly smooth, with no stones and no marks but the letter _M _burning in the white gold. "I promise you that I will be by your side forever. I don't know where life will take us, but I can promise that even if everything else fails, I'll still be yours."

Ginny blinked away tears, and Draco's hand brushed them lightly and tenderly away. She knew that gesture from the countless times he'd done the same, and knew that Draco wanted nothing better than kiss her tears away. The minister smiled down at them.

"Please join your hands."

As they did, the minister raised his hands and started chanting in an ancient language. From their joined hands, bright green flames started to rise, weaving themselves around their wrists and fingers like vines. This happened in all the Old Marriage Ceremonies, the flames binding the couple's souls forever and making it impossible to break the bond. The Malfoys' customs required the heir to have an Unbreakable Marriage as a way of protecting the family fortune and keeping with tradition. Ginny and Draco had agreed wholeheartedly to have such a ceremony performed on their wedding day.

When the green flames died out, they knew they were married for good and nothing could ever tear them apart. There would be no such thing as a divorce or even a separation. Their union would be really forever.

"You may now kiss your bride, Mr. Malfoy."

"Finally," Draco couldn't help saying, grinning openly and winking at her. It never ceased to amaze her how young Draco looked when he grinned, like a boy with no worries, problems or responsibilities. Usually, his grins were reserved only for the ones really close to him. He slowly lifted her face up to his, smiled tenderly and kissed her.

Ginny's world stopped. The guests attending their wedding ceased to exist and the only thing that mattered then was Draco, his strong arms, his intensity and the fierce kiss that set fire to her blood and told her she was his forever, sealing the promises they'd made to each other. She was more than happy to belong to that man and could not imagine any other place she'd rather be.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister suddenly said, "Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Ginny heard applause and felt Draco reluctantly pulling away from her without letting go of her hand. He looked very pleased with himself, and even if he didn't show his emotions openly, someone close to him could have noticed the unadulterated happiness that was radiating from him.

They slowly turned around to face the guests and to receive their greetings. Molly Weasley was the first to approach the couple. It was evident that she had wept during the ceremony.

"My baby girl! I'm so happy for you and Draco! The ceremony was beautiful, and your vows were really touching. I wish you both all the happiness in the world!" Molly hugged her daughter hard. Ginny could see Draco from the corner of her eye; he was talking animatedly with the twins, the only siblings of hers who had really befriended him.

It was hard to know that it didn't matter that Draco had proved his loyalties many times or that he had put all his resources at the Order's service. Almost every single member of the Order of the Phoenix was still weary of Draco's presence. Ginny knew that the lack of confidence and sometimes even open distrust form the Light side towards Draco had a lot to do with the animosity Harry still showed. Despite the civil tone with which The-Boy-Who-Lived managed to talk to Draco, his actions were contrary, and as Ron and Hermione usually supported Harry's decisions and actions, it was all the more difficult to convince the whole Order that Draco was really helping them when The Golden Trio acted as if he had the plague.

Through the greetings, Draco never let go of Ginny's hand, not even when Molly had enveloped him in a bear hug, so when The Golden Trio approached them, Ginny could feel Draco stiffen. There was an awkward silence, nobody really knowing what the right thing to say was. Finally, Harry, always the brave one, attempted to put his best foot forward.

"Congratulations, Ginny, Malfoy." He barely acknowledged Draco, all his attention centered on the gorgeous redhead. "I hope you get all the happiness you deserve." He looked disappointed and didn't mean anything he said.

"You can be sure that _my wife _will be happy, Potter, thank you very much," Draco cut in, his tone barely polite.

"You don't have to act like a prat, Malfoy!" Harry spat venomously, and Hermione instinctively put a hand on his arm as if asking him not to make a scene, but Harry didn't seem to care. He kept glaring at Draco.

"Ginny, you know I wish you only the best in your life," Ron interjected. "I know how happy you are, and how much you love Mal--Draco." He turned to look at Draco. "And it doesn't matter if I liked you in the past or not, the only thing that matters to me right now is the happiness you've brought into my sister's life, so…welcome to the family, Draco." It was clear that Ron was making an enormous effort to call Draco by his name, and Ginny loved him for doing it only to make her happy.

"Thank you Weas--Ron," Draco nodded. Well, at least Ron was not the only one making an effort.

"Oh Ron," Ginny said, throwing herself in her brother's arms. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I love you, Gin-girl, and the only thing I want is for you to be happy," Ron said, his voice trembling a little. He tried to compose himself and hugged Ginny tighter so he could whisper directly in her ear without Draco hearing him. "But really, Ginny, did you have to choose the ferret?" Ginny laughed and returned the hug.

It was Hermione's turn to express her well wishes.

"I'm so very happy for you both. I admire the courage you've shown deciding to get married in the middle of the war, and I hope your union will be really forever," Hermione said without realizing that the ceremony she'd witnessed was one for an Unbreakable Marriage. Draco couldn't let that go unnoticed.

"Of course it will be _really _forever, Granger. Weren't you paying attention to the rites? This is an Unbreakable Marriage," he explained patronizingly. Despite helping the Order in its war against Voldemort, Draco had never accepted Muggle-borns and he despised Hermione Granger especially because he believed that no matter how intelligent the witch was, she would never understand all the wizarding traditions. There were some things that you couldn't learn from a book, Unbreakable Marriage being one of them.

Ginny decided to ignore Draco's comment. This was the happiest day of her life and she was not going to let a silly word exchange with The Golden Trio ruin it.

"Thank you, Hermione, Harry," she said, and another awkward silence followed her expression of gratitude. Fortunately, it was soon broken by Narcissa calling her son.

"Draco, darling, are you ready for the other ceremony? It must be performed before you can go to your wedding celebration, and the guests are waiting." Narcissa's voice was cold and distant, like Draco's.

"Of course, Mother." Draco shot a last glance towards The Golden Trio, nodding only at Ron and making clear that the conversation was over, but they didn't take the clue and Draco sighed, exasperated. "As entertaining as talking to you can be, we must attend some other urgent business, so you must excuse us. Feel free to go to the reception with the rest of the guests. We'll join you later." Always the gentleman, he offered his arm to Ginny, and as she was about to take it and leave, Harry decided it was a good moment to voice his wishes.

"I'd like to talk to you, Ginny…privately."

Draco's eyes clouded with a barely contained rage so evident that Ginny could sense his anger. She knew how much Draco hated that Harry was still in love with her and that he tried to find every opportunity to make love declarations to her, not caring about her relationship with Draco.

"If you want to talk with my wife, Potter, you will do it certainly not in private." His voice was cold and distant, the tone unmistakably aristocratic, but underneath there was a clear warning.

"Does she need your permission to talk, Malfoy? You're not even an hour married and you're already behaving as her lord and master?" Harry's fury was also evident, and not even Hermione's hand on his arm had prevented the outburst.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Harry," Ginny said. She kept her voice low, trying to avoid a scene, but she too was displeased. Ron tried to intervene, but that only made Harry angrier.

"Come on, mate, you know it's not like that."

"Sorry, Ron, but I want a word with your sister."

"My wife, Potter, and you'd better keep that little fact in mind." Draco's tone was feral.

"Listen, Harry," Ginny said, "if I wanted to talk to you, I would do it, but the point is I don't want to. There's nothing you can say that I can be possibly interested in." Harry looked stricken at Ginny's harsh words, and she sighed in annoyance but nonetheless softened her voice just a little. "You know that I love you as a brother and that there's no other way I can love you. You don't want to understand that my place is at Draco's side and that now we're married, so there's nothing I have to discuss with you. Please stop talking as if I don't have the right to voice my opinions; you know better than anyone that Draco is not my lord and master, as you so foolishly put it, but the man I love." She sighed again and took Draco's arm so he could lead the way.

As they were leaving, Draco looked back once, above Ginny's head, and sent Potter his most satisfied smirk, making the other wizard seethe.


End file.
